


His Secret to Bear

by rawritzrobin



Series: The Stellaverse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jason Todd finds love, Jason Todd is Robin, robin saves the day, stellaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawritzrobin/pseuds/rawritzrobin
Summary: Stella finds herself in the hands of the notorious Penguin. But before anything happens, a certain red and green hero jumps in to save the day.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stellaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	His Secret to Bear

**Author's Note:**

> My god I am on a writing role today. Here is some more work in what I call the Stellaverse. AKA my Alternate universe. (:
> 
> Basically a drabble from my longer story Angel Amongst Bats https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484597/chapters/59098819

Stella struggled against the ropes that kept her hands tied behind the chair. She lets out a groan and drops her head. The last thing she remembers is walking past a suspicious looking van way on her way back from school and being pulled in by a pair of strong arms and then, darkness. Her fault really. She should have known better. She should have just waited for Jason.

She has been in the dark, cold, and damp room for god knows how long now. The only light coming into the room was moonlight from the small crawlspace window to her right. She shivers as the temperature in the room was starting to drop. It was the dead of winter and she was only wearing her school uniform without her blazer.

There were voices down the hall. She lifted her head as the door to the room swung open. A short, fat man with a long pointed nose walked in. He wore a three piece suit with a top hat and monocle. She recognized him from the news.

Penguin.

He screams at the two men next to him. His voice echoing through the tiny room.

“Tell them I want 100 million. Nothing more, nothing less.” The men beside him nod and one of them types something on his phone. Penguin looks in her direction and smiles. 

“Good morning sweetheart. Comfy?” 

“W-what do you want from me?” She asks her voice shaking. She shrinks into her chair.

He laughs as if it was obvious. “I don’t want anything from you my dear. You’re just the easiest way to get to your daddy. The Covington’s have a fortune like no other. It was easier than I thought to get ahold of you.”

“P-please don’t hurt me.” She pleads, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh I won’t touch a hair on your little head, as long as your daddy pays ransom.” He growls.

The three men turn and begin to walk out of the room. Penguin turns around and speaks, “But if he doesn’t, I am going to have a lot of fun sending you back to him. In pieces.” He laughs and closes the door behind him, leaving her in darkness once again.

Stella’s sobs echo throughout the room as struggles against the ropes even harder now. The rope starts to cut into her wrists, but she does’t care. She just wants to escape. She’s been around long enough to know that the victim never makes it back alive, even if ransom is paid. This is Gotham, after all. She pulls at the ropes once more, but all she feels is pain. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Stella looks up at the tiny window located above her. She blinks a few times as her tears were making her vision blurry. A figure looms outside the small window. With a loud crash, the widow is broken, and a figure drops down in front of her

“Are you okay?” The figure asks, knelling in front of her.

Her vision focuses and she can make out a boy, about her age, wearing a black domino mask. He was dressed in red and green armor, and he had a yellow R on his chest. Her eyes widen when she realizes who it is.

“Robin!” She says happily. 

He quickly moves behind her and carefully cuts the ropes with a batarang. Stella rubs her bloody wrists together and cries even harder now. He kneels in front of her again and tries to calm her down.

“Hey, hey its okay. You’re going to be okay. I got you.” He says laying a hand gently on her shoulder. 

Inside, Jason was also panicking. He didn’t know what to do. His girlfriend was in front of him crying and scared. But he couldn’t just throw his arms around her right now. She didn’t know his secret identity. It would just be weird if Robin started to hug and kiss her. Normally he would just save the victim, and move on, a job well done. But this time, the victim was the love of his life. 

He had thought about telling her so long ago, but he was still afraid of how Bruce would react.

Jasons grip on his other hand tightened, forming a fist. This was his fault. She had to walk alone after school today because he had gotten in trouble and had gotten detention. If only he didn’t stand up to that stupid jock in class and kept his mouth shut, none of this would be happening. 

Sounds of a fight could be heard through the door. A few thuds, a few grunts, and then footsteps. The door behind him opens, and Batman steps in. 

“Is she okay?” He asks, his deep voice echoing though the room.

“Yeah.” He answers, worry in his voice. Stella silently sobs and hugs herself. He turns back to face her. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re safe now.” He says softly. She doesn’t look at him, too scared to open her eyes. He looks up at Bruce, silently asking for advice with his eyes. Batman nods, signaling him to carry her out.

“I’m gonna get you out of here okay? Would you like that?”

Stella raises her head to look at him. He smiles at her lightly, takes his cape off his shoulder, and wraps it around her.

“You can trust me.”

Stella studies him. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She was staring now. She didn’t know this boy, but for some reason he gave off a very nice aura. She suddenly felt, safe. She calms down a bit and nods at him, pulling his cape tightly around herself.

He gently lifts her out of the chair and she wraps her arms around his neck. He carries her out of the room and out of the dingy old warehouse. Outside, there are numerous police cars. As soon as the commissioner spots Stella, he yells at his men to move in. The officers immediately storm the warehouse.

Behind the yellow tape, Stella spots her dad.

“Dad!” She screams as Robin gently lets her down. She runs towards him and into his arms. He hugs her tightly, the tears he didn’t realize he was holding in, finally running down his face.

“Stella, oh thank god you're okay.” He says as he pulls away to look at his daughter. “Did they hurt you?”

Stella shakes her head and he pulls her in for another hug.

The paramedics start to swarm him as he gently releases his daughter and allows them to take a look at her. They take the cape off her shoulder and replace it with a heated blanket. He takes the cape from them, and walk over to Batman and Robin as the paramedics do their work.

“Thank you for saving her. I-I don’t know how to thank you.” He says with a relieved tone, handing the cape to Robin.

Robin smirks, takes the cape from him, and wraps it back around his shoulder. “No problem sir. Just doing our civic duty.” He says with confidence. His eyes meet Stella’s as he notices her looking at him from afar. The paramedics were bandaging her wrists and checking her temperature now. 

“Take care of her.” Robin says to Stella’s dad, as he and Batman fire their grappling hook onto the nearest rooftop. With a quick swing, they disappear into the night.

Once they get far away from the crime scene, they stop on a dark rooftop. 

“Batman.” Jason starts, but Bruce raises a hand at him.

“It’s okay. Go. I’ll finish patrol on my own tonight. Go home, change, and Alfred will take you over.”

Jason beams at him and nods.

“Thanks Bats.” He says as he hops onto the rooftop across from theirs and makes his way towards the Batmobile.

Bruce watches Jason get into the Batmobile from the roof top. Once Jason is strapped in and auto pilot is engaged, the car speeds off. 

***************

When Stella is finally released from the hospital, she gets into her town car and makes her way home with her dad. When they arrive in the parking garage, Stella spots Jason standing in front of the penthouse elevator.

“Stella.” He says relief in his face. 

“Jay!” She cries as she runs out of the car and into Jason’s arms. Jason hugs her tight, finally getting to hold her the way he wanted to when he found her bloodied, scared, and alone tonight.

“I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?” He asks pulling away from the hug, looking into her eyes his hands gently holding her face.

Stella nods, and leans into his touch, her eyes watering. “Yeah. Batman and Robin saved me.” They move in as their lips meet. Jason pulls away when he feels her tears fall.

Jason looks down at her wrists and gently rubs them. They were both covered in bandages. He frowns and his blood boils. 

“Mr Todd.” Stella’s father says as he walks towards the couple.

“Hello sir.” He says as he nods politely. Mr. Covington looks down at the couple. Jason had his arms protectively around his daughter. 

He didn’t approve of the relationship at first. He had heard rumors about the boy and his upbringing. But obviously, being the teenage girl she was, Stella kept seeing him. Eventually, Jason grew on him. He was better than those other boys who were obviously after her to get in her pants. Jason was polite and patient, a real gentleman.

He watched the way Jason interacted with her; as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. And the way she looked at him; like he was the only person in the world for her. He nods towards Jason and gestures to the doors.

“Common kids let’s go inside.”

**********

“Robin saved you?” Jason asks, feigning innocence.

Stella nods. “Yeah. He was really nice. Not a jerk like a lot of people say.” 

They were sitting in front of a fire on Stella’s balcony outside her room. They had a blanket around them both, with Jason’s arms still protectively around her shoulders. She leaned into him and buried her face his shoulder.

Jason laughed at the remark. “Is he as handsome as most people say?” He asked sarcastically. 

“Actually he was. I couldn’t see his eyes though, but I bet you they are gorgeous. He was also quite the gentleman.” 

Jason smirked at these remarks. “Is someone crushing on a certain sidekick?” He taunts.

She looks up at him and smirks. “And what if I am?” She replies.

He looks down at her. She had just taken a shower so her hair was still slightly wet. She looked so small in his arms. So fragile. He wanted to tell her so badly. The way she looked when he found her in the warehouse tore his heart open. He wanted to tell her that she would always be safe with him because he was Robin. A Superhero.

“Stella I-“ He paused. Thoughts running through his mind. He could tell her right now. This was the perfect time. All he had to say was I am Robin. 

“Yeah Jay?” She asked puzzled.

Yes, he could tell her tonight it would be so easy.

But, he didn’t. He just kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold around her. 

“I love you princess. I vow never to let you out of my sight again.”

Stella smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips. “I love you too, Jay. My hero.”


End file.
